


A trip at night

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A trip at night ends at an unexpected place





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Morgue

When Zeke stopped the GTO in front of the large, flat, gray building, Casey stiffened. For sure this was not what he had expected; a lonely place, yes, the lake in the park, the old shed in the woods. But … the Morgue???

Zeke noticed his half shocked, half surprised face and grinned.  
„I hope you are not afraid of ghosts?“

„When this is a joke, Zeke, it's a bad one.“

Casey couldn't hide the trembling in his voice and Zeke grinned even wider, pulled up his eyebrows.  
„But **you** have told me, that you wants to try out something new. Can you imagine something more exciting than sex at full moon in front of the Morgue?“

Casey huffed. Oh, how much he hated this. Zeke knew all too well how to drive him crazy; in this moment he looked hot beyond words. And heat and desire were rushing through his body.

„You are an ass,“ he murmured.

„I know!“  
Zeke bent forward, pulled him into his arms and started to kiss him.  
"That's why you love me.“  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for 'FanFic50' at LJ
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
